Truths and Lies
by BabiiNique
Summary: 1st Fanfic! Kagome and Sango make a bet that she cant get a boyfriend by the end of the semester and so do Inuyasha and Miroku and the catch is that they have to date a person that there friends choose....Rated for future Lemons and Language plz review!
1. Making a bet

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic (Yay!) and im looking for lots of reviews on it so dont be afraid to tell the truth. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the first day of school for students in Tokyo and the streets were filled with students happily walking to school with high spirits about the upcoming school year and what changes it may bring.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**:

"Oh shit, where are my pants! I'm going to miss my ride! (HONK HONK) I'm coming!"

Inuyasha slipped on a pair of baggy black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of black converse than ran out of his apartment and downstairs toward the silver ford focus parked at the curb.

Miroku: "What took you so long?"

Inuyasha: "I was trying to find my clothes."

Miroku: (reaches over and sniffs inu) "I hope those are clean."

Inuyasha: "Shut up and drive."

Miroku pulls off from the curb and drives down the street toward the school.

Miroku: "Are you ready for the new school year?"

Inuyasha: "Nothing interesting ever happens at school and its always boring."

Miroku: "Its always boring to you because you never have a girlfriend."

Inuyasha: "I don't need a girlfriend, I can get all the girls I want at the club and they don't require a leash."

Miroku: "Well aren't you tired of leaving them the morning after?"

Inuyasha: "Nope and neither are they."

Miroku pulls into the school parking lot and him and Inuyasha get out of the car and walk over to a near by table to sit.

Miroku: "There are to many girls here to date and you waste all of your time on one night stands!"

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

"Oh no, im going to be late!" Kagome rushed into her room and grabbed her backpack then took a look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue halter top, a black pleated mini skirt, and blue ballet flats. She ran downstairs and outside toward the bus stop and made it just in time to see it pull up to the curb. She got on the bus and sat in the seat next to her friend Sango.

Kagome: "Hi Sango."

Sango: "Hi Kagome, ready for the new school year?"

Kagome: "Don't you mean ready to be the only girl in high school without a boyfriend."

Sango: "Your not the only girl in school with out a boyfriend and you have to guys that are dying to go out with you!"

Kagome: "I know but Hojo is kind of needy and Koga is just annoying. Every boy at our school is the exact same way"

Sango: "There's your problem right there Kagome, your way to picky! You need to lower your standards a little."

Kagome: "Huh? Im not picky I have high standards"

The bus stopped in front of Shikon High school and dropped all the students off. Kagome walked pass the students and took a seat on a bench in front of the steps to the building.

Sango: "I have an idea!"

Kagome: "What is it?"

Sango: "I bet that you cant get a boyfriend by the end of this semester."

Kagome: "I can get a boyfriend!"

Sango: "Can not!"

Kagome: "I can too get a boyfriend! What's in it for me if I win?"

Sango: "I'll do your homework for you for a month."

Kagome: "That's not good enough, if I win you have to go on a date with a boy that I choose."

Sango: "Ok but I get to choose who becomes your boyfriend."

Kagome: "Ok deal, now choose away."

Sango looks around the crowded parking lot and sees a sexy dog hanyou with long silvery hair and a well toned body.

Sango: "Ohhhhhh! I found him!"

Kagome: "That was quick, who did you choose?"

Sango: "That boy seating on that table near the parking lot."

Kagome: "You mean the one with the silver hair?"

Sango: "Yep."

Kagome: "Okay, then I choose the boy seating next to him for you."

Sango: "Ok, deal."

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

While sitting on the table talking to Miroku, Inuyasha looks over and notices a girl staring over at him.

Inuyasha: "Miroku."

Miroku: "Yea"

Inuyasha: "Is that girl over there staring at me?"

Miroku: "Looks like it. Maybe you should go talk to her."

Inuyasha: "No thanks."

Miroku: "Oh that's right, you don't like to talk to girls unless there half drunk."

Inuyasha: "What's that suppose to mean?"

Miroku: "It means you a pervert."

Inuyasha: "What! You more perverted then me!"

Miroku: "Your just mad because I get girls the legal way. I bet you couldn't get a girlfriend if you tried."

Inuyasha: "Oh yea, I bet I can get a girlfriend by the end of the year!"

Miroku: "Okay, what do I get if you don't?"

Inuyasha: "You have to go to the club and try to get a girl to sleep with you."

Miroku: "Okay deal."

The bell from inside of the building rung and everyone rushed into the buildings to go find there homerooms.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

Kagome: "Here is are homeroom Sango, Ms. Kaede."

Kagome and Sang took a seat at a table in the back.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Miroku: "Here we are, Ms. Kaede."

Miroku and Inuyasha take a seat in the back next to the table Kagome and Sango were seating at.

Ms. Kaede: Im trying to make sure there's enough seats for everyone so if you don't mind can you move to the table with the two girls at it.

Miroku and Inuyasha get up and move to the chairs in front of them.

Inuyasha: _"I'll have her in no time at this rate."_

* * *

**Sorry thats its kinda short the next chapter will be a lot longer if I get enough reviews! Im asking for at least 5 reviews plz!**


	2. Another average school day

**Heres chapter 2 of my story! it's a little bit longer than the first chapter and some funny stuff happen in this one. enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's POV**

_"I cant believe he's sitting right across from me! I guess it'll be easier to get him at this rate." _

Sango: "Hi! Im Sango and this is Kagome."

Miroku: "Hi im Miroku and thats whats his name. Tell me, do you by any chance have a boyfriend?"

Sango: "Well no actually..."

Inuyasha hits Miroku in the head.

Inuyasha: "I do have a name and it's Inuyasha."

Kagome: "HeHe, nice to meet you Inuyasha." She reaches out and shakes his hand and drops her pen on the ground.

Inuyasha: "Allow me to get it." He bends down to pick up her pen and she opens her legs so he can take a look under her skirt at the black thong she has on. "Here you go."

Kagome: "Whats so funny?"

Inuyasha: "Nothing. Just saw something."

Kagome: _"Exactly what I wanted you to do."_

After a few minutes the class room is filled with students and the teacher, Ms. Kaede, stands up in the front of the class. "Good morning students and welcome back to school. As you should already know I will be your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the school year so get use to seeeing me and everyone else in here from now on. Now I have a copy of everyone's schedule that im going to pass out to all of you." She walks around the room and gives everyone there schedule.

Kagome: "Look Sango we have all of our classes together."

Sango: "Great! What did you guys get?" she looks at Miroku and Inuyasha's schedule in disbelief. "Wow, all of us have the same classes together!"

Miroku: "Perfect, i'll enjoy being near you two beautiful girls all day." he reaches over and grabs Sango's hand.

Sango: Blushes "Really?"

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

_"What a idiot. He's always trying to mac on someone." _He looks over and sees Kagome writing something in her notebook. He bends over and trys to see but she closes her book.

Kagome: "Nu uh, no peeking."

Inuyasha: "How come?"

Kagome: "Because it's a secret."

Inuyasha: "Is it about me?"

Kagome: "You wish."

Inuyasha: _"She knows she wants me so she should get over herself."_

Sango: "Ms. Kaede! May I go to the restroom?"

Ms. Kaede: "Go ahead"

Sango: "Come with me kagome."

Sango pulls Kagome out of her seat and runs out of the room, and when he was sure they were gone Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her notebook.

Miroku: "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha: "Im trying to see what she wrote."

Miroku: "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Inuyasha: "Havent you ever heard of being quiet?"

He flip the book open and found the note she was writing, it read, _"He is so hot! I cant believe that we take all of the same classes together! Getting him will be a piece of cake at this rate, and I see you and miroku goofing around maybe we need to change up the deal a little."_

Inuyasha: "What the hell? what deal are they talking about?"

As soon as he put the notebook down Kagome and Sango come back into the room and the bell for first period rang.

Miroku: "Ladies will you join us on our walk to first period?"

Sango: "Sure!"

The group walked to first period and kagome and sango sat next to each other with miroku and inuyyasha sitting behind them. During the entire class kagome sango passed notes back and forth to each other while inuyasha and miroku stared at them. _"She is really pretty so it might be hard to go after her if I hae any competetion so i'll have to make my move as soon as possible." _The bell for second period rang and they left the room and went to the gym for p.e. The girls put on some dark blue short shorts and a fitted tank top and the boys put on dark blue jogging pants and a wifebeater. After they were all dressed a wolf demon named Koga walked over.

Koga: "Hi Kagome." he looked her up and down. "Nice outfit."

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome: "Thanks Koga."

Koga: "So what are you doing hanging around these losers?" he turns around and looks over at Miroku and Inuyasha. "You and your friend are to pretty for them anyways." He puts his arms around sango and kagome's shoulders.

Inuyasha: "Your the only loser we see over here!"

Koga: "Want to say that to my face mutt?" he moves in closer to inuyasha.

Miroku: He puts his hands in the way of both of them. "Now now gentlemen, theres a better solution to this other than violence."

Koga: "Your right, I merely came over so I could be near my girl Kagome."

Kagome: "Ummm, **your** girl?"

Koga: "Yea, I just decided today so you can tell everyone about it." He walked over and puts his arms around her and she pushed away.

Kagome: "Get over yourself, what makes you think I want you?"

Koga: "The point that im a jock and popular should have won you over but if you need a reason its because were destined to be together."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Kagome: "Ummmmm, thats great and all but how did you get to that conclusion?"

Koga: "Your pretty and im handsome, were made for each other!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and stupid.

Kagome: "O-k, why dont you give me a little more time to think about it.

Koga: "You know where to find me."

After Koga walked away everyone started laughing hysterically.

Inuyasha: "What a dumbass, nobody cares that he's popular!"

Sango: "Is he actually serious?!"

Kagome: "I think he is! I bet if him and Inuyasha got into a fight he would freak out if he touched his hair!

They laughed for a while and continued with the rest of second period and walked to lunch and got there trays and walked outside to eat.

Inuyasha: He walks over and grabs kagome's tray "So kagome, are you into that muscle head Koga?"

Kagome: "Nope, he's too annoying and he's not my type."

Inuyasha: "Well what is your type?"

Kagome: _"I wonder why he wants to know?" _"I dont know anybody who isnt a jock."

They were way behind sango and miroku and when they got to the table they saw the both of them flirting so they decided to sit at another table.

Kagome: "I can see a budding romance between them."

Inuyasha: "Hard to believe she fell for him."

Kagome: "So inuyasha, do you have a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha: "No, why?"

Kagome: She takes off her shoe and slips her foot onto his crotch. "No reason."

Inuyasha: "I might have one soon though."

Kagome: "Oh really."

Kagome and Inuyasha smile and stare back and forth at each other until someone comes and sits down at the table next to Kagome.

Hojo: "Hi Kagome!"

Kagome: She puts her foot back in her shoe. "Hi Hojo."

Hojo: "So what are you doing? What did you get on your schedule? Do you like your classes so far? Who's this guy your sitting with?"

Kagome: (anime sweat drips down her face) "Umm, im eatiing, I got math, p.e., computer, and english, yes, and this is Inuyasha."

Hojo: "Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Reaches out and shakes his hand. "By any chance would you need a tutor?"

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha' s POV**

Inuyasha: _"This dude is worst than Koga!" _"Umm Hojo, Me and Kagome were talking about something important so could you go sit at another table?"

Hojo: "Ohh dont worry, I'll cover my ears." He covers up his ears and starts humming "Hmmm, Hmm, Hmmm"

The bell for lunch to be over rings and Inuyasha and Kagome leave Hojo at the table still humming and go to class. The rest of the day went by pretty normal with sango and miroku flirting and inuyasha and kagome staring at each other. The school day ended and they all walked out to the parking lot.

Inuyasha: "You guys need a ride home?"

Kagome and Sango: "Sure!"

They get into the back seat of the car and miroku takes off down the street.

Inuyasha: Turns around and sees the girls laughing and whispering, then looks over at miroku. _"Maybe we should invite them to the club with us later on tonite."_

Miroku: _"Yea, good idea." _"Would you ladies like to go out tonite to club taboo."

Sango: "That sounds like fun."

Kagome: "But it's the first day of school and my mom will never let me out."

Inuyasha: "Dont worry, we can sneak you out."

Kagome: "I dont know, what if we get caught?"

Inuyasha: "We wont, so are you in?"

Sango: "Come on Kagome it'll be fun!"

Kagome: "Fine, i'll go."

They pull up to the steps leading to Kagome's house and Kagome and Sango get out of the car.

Sango: "Thanks for the ride, we'll see you later on at 9 right?"

Miroku: "Yea we'll see you then, bye."

Miroku pulls off and drives down the street.

Inuyasha: "I'll be finished with the bet later on tonite."

Miroku: "Yea right you wont even get a kiss out of her."

Inuyasha: "Just wait and see."

* * *

**End of chapter 2, plz review!**


	3. The club

Hi! It took me almost a year to write a new chapter but I made! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Kagome's PoV**

Sango: This is going to be so much fun!

she skips happily up the steps

Kagome: For you maybe! I can't believe your making me go!

Sango: It'll be fun! And Inuyasha seems to like you.

Kagome: So?

Sango: So?! Have you not noticed how cute he is?!

Kagome: Yea but…

Sango: He is super cute!

Kagome: Okay but…

Sango: he's super amazingly cute!

Kagome: I know but…

Sango: He's the cutest dude I've ever seen!

Kagome: SANGO!

Sango: Huh?

Kagome: I don't think we should continue with this bet.

Sango: What!? Why?! You've already met him, he likes you, and were going out later on tonight with him, if you finish this bet both of you will be happy! And you're not getting in the way of me getting miroku!

Kagome: Do you seriously like him? He's such a perv!

Sango: I don't see any problem with that, he he.

Kagome: Alright I'll finish the bet but just because ii promised not because ii like him.

They walk inside of kagome's house and run up to her room to decide what to wear.

Kagome: What about this?

She pulls out a knee length a-line light blue dress

Sango: Kinda plain,

She reaches in the closet and pulls out a red tube top with a pair of skinny leg black jeans and red heels

Sango: How about this?

Kagome: I guess so ii just don't want to give them the wrong impression.

Sango: Like that you're a slut who will do anything for a little cash?

Kagome: Uh, yea exactly, lets just get ready it's already 6.

Sango: Alright ii need something sexy to wear so ii can win the bet before you, I'll be

back in an hour and a half you better be wearing that outfit when ii get back!

Sango laughs and leaves out the room while kagome looks at her outfit in the mirror.

Kagome: _I'm so gonna beat her, he he_.

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's PoV**

They pull up to inuyasha's house and go into his kitchen

Inuyasha: This bet is gonna be so easy!

He throws a soda at miroku and he barely catches it

Miroku: Not for you my friend, kagome does not look that easy to break through.

Inuyasha: I bet ii can break through her. wink wink

Miroku: Not like that perv, I mean kagome doesn't look like one night out will have her begging to sleep with you, Sango on the other hand will begging just to be by my side.

Inuyasha: And you call me a perv.

Miroku: Anyway, we should get ready to go its 7:30 and we have to get dressed and pick them up.

Inuyasha: Calm down pretty boy, we'll be ready on time

He jumps on to the couch and turns on the TV

Miroku: Alright, anything good on cinemax?

Inuyasha: Nah, it's too early, plus I've done every move they have on those flicks

Miroku: I really didn't need to know that.

An hour passes by and the boys leave to go pick up the girls.

Inuyasha: Stop here, ii need to go pick up something

He pulls over at a corner store and Inuyasha walks in and goes to the back to buy a pack of Trojans. Just as he picks up a box he hears someone walk up behind him.

Kikyo: So who are those for?

Inuyasha: Not you.

Kikyo: Awww, why so defensive, inu?

Inuyasha: Because ii am, just like you're a slut.

Kikyo: Oh my! Why would you say something like that?

Inuyasha: Because you slept with me, then miroku, then koga, then lied when ii caught you.

Kikyo: That's because you cheated on me!

Inuyasha: No, ii cheated on you after you cheated on me.

Kikyo: But you left me after you caught me!

Inuyasha: Oh, well we were cheating at the same time then.

Kikyo: Dumbass, ii guess you found someone else to fool around with then

He walks over to the cash register and pays for his stuff

Inuyasha: Maybe ii did, maybe ii didn't, its none of your business anyway, so why don't you go find someone else to fuck wit?

He leaves out the store and gets into the car just as Kikyo runs out

Kikyo: I'll find out what bitch you've been fucking behind my back!

Miroku: Is that Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Yea, that's that whore.

Miroku: What the hell did she want?

Inuyasha: Why? Planning on fucking her tonight?

Miroku: Dude where passed all of that! I told you ii didn't know you guys were dating!

Inuyasha: Yea yea, ii know, lets just get out of here.

They drive 5 blocks down to Kagome's street and run up the steps to the house.

They run around the side to the upstairs window with the lights on and throw rocks to see if they are there. Kagome and Sango run to the window and climb the walls of a vine gate.

Sango: Ready to go guys?

Miroku: Yep, right Inuyasha? Inuyasha?

Inuyasha stares at Kagome eyeing every inch of her body then looks at her in her light colored hazel brown eyes.

Inuyasha: You look amazing. starts to drool

Kagome: You're not so bad yourself.

She looks him up and down noticing how nicely dressed he is in his black faded jeans, wife beater, and unbuttoned black and silver shirt.

Sango: If you two are done staring do you think we can go?

Inuyasha: Oh yea, lets hurry up and go before we get caught.

Miroku: Sounds good to me.

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's PoV**

They run down the steps of the shrine and get into Miroku's car.

Kagome: whispers I can't believe were doing this!

Sango: Me neither! This is so exciting!

Inuyasha: What are you two talking about back there?

Kagome and Sango: Nothing!

They drive half an hour down the rode and finally make it to the club

Sango: Finally! I was about to fall asleep!

Miroku: Don't fall asleep yet, we haven't got a chance to have any fun.

They walk up the sidewalk and around the building and up pass the people standing in line. They walk up to the bouncer, slips him a 50 dollar bill and walk into the building with everyone in the line behind them yelling. They walk through the door and see velvet red carpet and two large fish tanks built into the wall. They walk through the second door and into a room with flashing neon colored lights, four stages in the middle of the dance floor, a lit bar, and couches already occupied by people and what kagome was hoping their boyfriend and girlfriends.

Kagome: Wow! This place is huge!

Inuyasha: I know its great right!?

Kagome: Yea! Sango, look at the…

She turns and notices that Sango and Miroku have already ran onto the dance floor together.

Inuyasha: I guess it's just me and you then.

Kagome: Guess so.

Inuyasha: Lets go dance then.

Kagome: Great!

He puts his arm around her waist and guides her over to the dance floor.

Kagome: _This is the perfect time to get into his head _

She puts her arms around his neck and starts to dance closer to him. He catches on and wraps his arms tighter around her and pulls her closer until they were grinding in between each others legs. He looks her in the eyes and as the lights flash on and off of him she can see the gold and silver in his eyes and notices that they match perfectly with his long silky silver hair.

Kagome: _Wow, now ii see what Sango sees. I've never met anyone who looks as tempting as him._

They continue to dance and he moves her closer to the wall. She was so focused on his eyes that she didn't notice that they were even moving until she was pressed up against the wall. She looks at his lips and licks her. He laughs apparently knowing what she's thinking.

Kagome: _I would so be the mother of all his kids._

He bends his head down letting their noses meet and softly kisses her on the lips. They lift up to laugh and she kisses him back more passionately. He lifts her up by the legs and keeps her pressed onto the wall. She wraps her around his waist not caring that there were people on both sides of them probably watching. They break the kiss to catch their breath and she turns and notices somebody walking toward them.

Koga: What the hell are you doing with my girl you mutt!

Kagome: What?!

Inuyasha: Back the fuck off! You can't claim her!

Koga: I can and I have now let go of her before ii snap you in half!

Inuyasha: I'd like to see you try!

* * *

End of chapter 3! And ii swear i'll chapter 4 out in less than 2 weeks! 


	4. A night to remeber

**Chapter 4! I was energized when I wrote this chapter but crashed at the end cuz energy drinks dont last that long, lol, enjoy!**

* * *

**Inuyasha's PoV**

Inuyasha lets go of Kagome and Koga almost pushes him to the ground. Kagome grabs Koga trying to pull him away.

Kagome: Koga stop! Leave us alone!

Koga: Let go of me bitch! I said you were my girl and ii meant it! Now you and this mutt are going to get it!

Koga pushes Kagome off of him and just as he turns back around to face Inuyasha, Inuyasha punches him in the nose and he falls to the ground. Koga jump back up and tackles Inuyasha into the bar. Inuyasha picks him up and slams him into the bottles in the wall and picks up a broken piece of glass. Just as he's about to stab him Miroku jumps behind the bar and grabs him.

Inuyasha: Let me go!

Miroku: He's not worth you going to jail!

Miroku drags Inuyasha out of the club with Kagome and Sango chasing behind them.

Kagome: Inuyasha are you okay?

Inuyasha: Yea im fine, lets just get out of here.

They get into the car and drive down the road to a park, Miroku and Sango walk around the lake in the middle of the park while Inuyasha and Kagome sit near the edge of the water.

Kagome: I appreciate you fighting over me.

Inuyasha: _Maybe ii should get a congratulatory kiss_

She reaches under his shirt and rubs her hand over his stomach and pushes him down onto the grass and lays down next to him with her head on his shoulder and continues to rub up and down his chest

Inuyasha: _If our friends weren't here ii would so fuck her brains out._

Kagome: What are you thinking about?

Inuyasha: Nothin, but ii got an idea.

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Let's go skinny dipping.

Kagome: What!?

He gets up and takes off his shirt and shoes and unbuttons his pants.

Inuyasha: You coming? _I hope she says yea_

She gets up and starts taking off her clothes. Inuyasha stands there and watches as she slowly takes her clothes off purposely giving him a show causing him to get a little hard.

Inuyasha: _A small waist, wide hips, c cup breasts, and a cute ass, she has the perfect body._

She walks over to him still in her underwear and pulls his head toward her. There noses touch and just as there lips are about to meet she pulls away and runs toward the water. Inuyasha comes out of his daze and runs after her while still trying to pull off his pants. She dives into the water and he finally manages to pull off his pants but accidentally pulls off his underwear with them. Not noticing his missing underwear he dives in after Kagome. He swims over to here and pulls her in for a kiss.

Kagome: Umm, aren't you missing something?

Inuyasha: _Yea a condom._ No, what?

Kagome: Look down.

He looks down and realizes he pulled off his boxers along with his pants. Instead of freaking out he pulls her in closer.

Inuyasha: You must have been looking hard to notice that. Do you like what you see?

Miroku: high pitched voice Oh yea! That's the biggest I've ever seen!

Inuyasha and Kagome turn around to see Miroku and Sango laughing at the edge of the lake with their clothes in their hands.

Sango: Miroku look, they must be inuyasha's!

She pulls out his boxers and waves them in the air for him to see, then Sango and Miroku take off running with their clothes in their hands. Inuyasha and Kagome swim back to the shore and chase after them.

**

* * *

**

Kagome's PoV 

1 hour later

All of them lay down on the grass staring out at the stars.

Kagome: I wonder how scientists name all the stars.

Sango: Yea, there's so many of them, how can they keep up?

Kagome: Maybe they lie and say they named all of them.

Sango: They have to. Besides, why the fuck would they want to name them?

Kagome: Cuz they want to own everything they see, even tiny lights that are to far away to even touch.

Inuyasha: Hey.

Kagome: Yea?

Inuyasha: Can ii have what you to be smokin?

Sango: Sure.

Inuyasha: Seriously?

Kagome: No.

They all laugh and continue to look out into the stars until they fall asleep. The sprinklers come on and Kagome is the first to wake up to the cold spray.

Kagome: Hey! You guys get up!

Miroku: What's wrong?

Kagome: We fell asleep!

Sango: What time is it?

Inuyasha: It's...looks at his cell phone…5:40

Kagome: Oh shit, come on its time to go!

They get up soaking wet because of the water from the sprinklers and run over to where the car was parked.

Kagome: _I hope we make it back before my parents wake up!_

They reach the parking lot and the car is no where to be found

Miroku: Where's my car!?

Kagome: _Please don't say your car is gone_

Sango: Use the alarm and see if you can hear it.

He reaches into his pocket and his keys and money were missing.

Miroku: There gone and so is my cash!

Kagome: Did you drop them?

Miroku: No ii checked my pocket right before we sat down and fell asleep….

Sango: That means someone took it out of your pocket…

Kagome: _Yep his car is gone_

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango check to see if they still have there money but there's were also gone.

Inuyasha: Shit! Someone robbed us while we were sleeping!

Kagome: How are we suppose to get home?

Sango: I guess we have to walk.

Miroku: Uhhh! Someone stole my car!

Sango: Come on Miroku, it'll be okay. wraps her arm around his

Miroku: They stole my baby though. sobs and holds on to Sango

They manage to make it to Inuyasha's house, to tired to walk any further, and it was already 6:30. They go inside of his house and pass out on his couch.

Kagome: We'll never make it on time for school and my mom is gonna kill me

Inuyasha: We could stay here and say we went to school

Sango: Where are your parents?

Inuyasha: On their honeymoon and they wont be back for a week.

Kagome: What am ii suppose to tell my mom?

Inuyasha: Say you stayed at Sango's house

Miroku: Doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Sango: Yea it could work.

Kagome: Alright, im too tired to go to school anywaylays head on Inuyasha's shoulder. _What's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

**Short? I kno. Like ii said energy drinks will have you passed out within half an hour of drinking them. If I get more reveiws MAYBE i'll type more but untill then im not gonna stress over it, im typing for the peolpe who added me to there story alerts(appreciate it!) and to there fav author list (really appreciate it!). So yea, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lol, ii bet you thought this was a new chapter! Sorry but ii had some ideas for the 5th chapter and ii couldn't decide what idea to choose sooooooo ii thought maybe one of you could decide.

Here are the choices:

Lemon: "Inuyasha walks kagome into his room and immediately closes the door behind them. Before the door even closes all the way kagome was already attacking Inuyasha with her lips. She wraps herself around his waist and they both fall to floor…."

Or

Funny: "Kagome and Sango run to the fridge and grab the cans of whip cream and spray them all over Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha manages to dodge them long enough to grab the bottle of hot fudge on the table and spray them back at the girls. Sango slips and falls to the sticky floor and takes kagome down with her…."

Or

Bad: "Kagome: what are you doing her hojo? Hojo: I followed you here. Kagome: What?! How long have you been following me?! Hojo: Since last night, ii can't believe you were with that slime ball Inuyasha! Kagome: I have to go now. She slowly backs away from him. Hojo: No! You're not going back to him..."

I might be able to put it all together in one huge chapter but it'll take me at least a week or two to add it, cuz ii have waaaaay to much work to do in school. But like ii said if you want me to focus on just one of these themes just say so and I'll be happy to do so.

**Since one person voted Bad 17 times, lol, and another voted for Lemon ii guess ii could write a chapter with both, if someone between the dates 2/12 and 2/13 at 5:00 votes for one of these it'll be the winner, if not i'll write both.**

**By the way, I LOVE YOU GUYS! IM SO TOUCHED! YOU PUT ME AND MY STORY AS A FAVORITE! ****Im calm now, this is just the first non-lemon story i've ever wrote that people still liked, lol**


	6. A day to remeber

**Dont trip if you think this chapter is short I wrote this out of boredom, so hate it or love just review it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

The four of them run down the long sidewalk soaking wet and freezing from the sprinklers on the way to inuyasha's house

Inuyasha: _I hope my parents dont decide to come home early or i'll never get lucky_

They stop for a second to catch their breath and inuyasha hears footsteps run across the street. He turns but just missed the stranger as they run into the alley.

Kagome: Whats wrong Inu?

Inuyasha: I think I heard someone run across the street. _He stays focused on the alley_

Kagome: At 6 in the morning? It was probably a cat, come on! _She grabs his hand and they continue down the street toward his house._

They make it to the front and run up to the 2 story suburban house and inuyasha unlocks the front door

Inuyasha: _Good my parents aren't home _Well everyone make yourself comfortable! Theirs the tv with tivo and a xbox and theres ice cream with whip cream and fudge in the refrigerator for the ladies

Sango: Hmm well maybe we'll go get some right now then.

Kagome: That sounds like a good idea, lets go sango!

Miroku: I have a bad feeling about them being alone.

Inuyasha: You have a bad feeling about two girls and whip cream? What could happen?

Kagome: This!

Inuyasha and Miroku turn around and are attacked whip cream and fudge.

Miroku: I told you!

Kagome and Sango chase them into the kitchen until they jump over the counter and come back up with the ice cream left on the counter.

Kagome: Wait! Do you really want to get us all dirty?

Inu & Miroku: Uhh yea!

They throw handfuls of ice cream at them while theirs still spraying whip cream and fudge destroying the clean kitchen

1 hour later

The four of them are sitting on the floor of the kitchen sticky from head to toe

Miroku: So maybe we should start cleaning up before something else happens

Sango: Like what?

Miroku: I dont know but you are looking really sweet right now

Sango: Oh really?

They move in closer to each and are stopped by a roll of paper towels

Kagome: Can we please finish cleaning before yall start fucking?

They mop the the floors and clean off the counters

Inuyasha: Good thing this the only room we messed up cause id be ready to hurt someone

Kagome: Whatever im gonna take out the trash

**Kagome's POV**

She walks to fence where the trash can is and the door opens. She stops to see who walks through and couldnt believe who it was

Kagome: Hojo? What are you doing here?

Hojo: I should ask you the same thing, what are you thinking staying out all night with Inuyasha?

Kagome: Thats none of your business and how would you know that?

Hojo: Because I followed you to the club and to the park.

Kagome: What!? You've been following me?!

Hojo: Yea I even set up the fight with Koga so he would leave you alone but it didnt work

Kagome: _She backs up and looks outside and see's Miroku's car parked at the curb _Is that miroku's car?

Hojo: I kinda stole it after all of you fell asleep and hid it in a alley

Kagome: Hojo I think you need to go _she slowly walks backwards toward the house_

Hojo: Stop! Your not gonna go back in their with that slime ball Inuyasha!

Kagome turns and makes a run for the house but Hojo grabs her around her waist and pulls her back

Hojo: I told you stop, I guess i'll have to teach you how to behave!

She elbows him in the stomach and makes a run for the house while yelling for help

Hojo tackles her to the ground and pushes her face into the grass. She struggles to toss him off of her back but she suddenly feels the weight of his body lifted from hers and she immediatly jumps up to see Inuyasha beating him up against the fence and tossing him to the other side bleeding and with broken ribs struggling to make it to the street

Inuyasha: Are you okay? What the hell was he doing here?

Kagome: Im okay and he's been following since last night

Inuyasha: What!? I knew I saw someone earlier!

Kagome: Come on your bleeding lets go clean you up.

They walk back to the house toward the stair case and see Miroku and Sango making out on the couch and are so wrapped up in it that they fall off the couch then under the coffee table and onto a wall. They pause for a second and stare up at Inuyasha and Kagome

Sango: Everything okay?

Inuyasha: Yea

Miroku: Okay

Then Sango and Miroku go back to work and Inuyasha and Kagome continue up the stairs and walk down the hall to the bathroom

Kagome: I really appreciate you saving me earlier

Inuyasha: Its no problem really

She runs water over his fist and spreads cold water over his hand to soothe it

Kagome: You sure their isnt something I can do to make up for it?

She slowly moves her hand up his arm over his biceps and down his chest then grabs his belt buckle and pulls him closer to her while staring him in the eyes

Kagome: _I wonder if he has anything in mind now_

Inuyasha grabs Kagomes hand and walks her out the bathroom and into his bedroom. He lets her go to lock the door and is turned around and pushed against the door by Kagome and is attacked by her lips. He lifts her up by her legs and she wraps them around his waist. She breaks away from his lips and kisses him down the side of his face and onto his neck while he turns her over and puts her on the wall and lifts up her skirt and reaches for her underwear

Inuyasha: You sure you want to do this

Kagome: _No im on you because I want to talk _Yea im sure

He takes her off the wall reaches for her lips again. She pulls his shirt over his head and they both fall to the floor and he pulls her thong off and throws it to the other side of the room then he pulls her shirt over her head. She pushes him down to the floor and kisses him down his chest and licks a circle around his stomach to tease him then lifts back up to unbuckle his belt and unzips his pants...

**dont you love it when people do that! lol im sorry but its so much fun!**


End file.
